Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, various types of portable electronic devices have been developed rapidly. For instance, in addition to smart phones, smart bracelets or smart watches also attract people's attention gradually and become new popular products on the market. However, the smart bracelets and the smart watches are much smaller in size as compared to the smart phones, resulting in further limitation to the space for disposing an antenna element in the portable electronic devices. Further, because the smart bracelets and the smart watches are closer to human body in use, a radiation characteristic of the antenna element may be influenced. Accordingly, it has become an important issue for designing the portable electronic device as how to dispose the antenna element in the limited space while maintaining the radiation characteristic of the antenna element.